


i would expect no less from rick sanchez.

by sanchezproperty



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Jealousy, Rick is oblivious, Summer tries to help, Tagging is harder than it looks, this is my first fic & it’s not very good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanchezproperty/pseuds/sanchezproperty
Summary: morty, summer and the reader find themselves circling the planet of an old friend of ricks. when the reader finds out what he did, she’s crushed. rick & the reader are tired(this is my first fic have mercy on my soul)idk if i wanna continue this or not lol
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Original Female Character(s), Rick Sanchez/Reader, Rick Sanchez/Unity
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

“Grandpa, why’re we circling Unity’s planet? Again.” Summer asked from the back of the ship only to be brushed off by Rick, “shut up Summer.” She rolls her eyes.

“Who’s Unity?” You ask.

“No one.” Ricks sudden mood change throws you off.

“Grandpa’s ex.” Summer admits, and something inside you deflates like a balloon. “Oh.”

“She just has something I need for something.”

“R-rick, i-it never ends well w-when you come here.”

“Shut uuurp Morty.”

“Can we please just land?” Summer pleads. “W-why do I bring you anywhere Summer? Fuck.”

Once the ship is on the ground, you get out as fast as you can and try to calm the pit that’s forming at the bottom of your stomach. “Okay,” Rick calls from behind you. “You three go somewhere and do something while I talk to Unity.”

Bile is rising in your throat. “You’re going by yourself?” “Yeah.”

“Y/N, let’s just go get lunch or something,” Summer suggests. “Rick it smells l-like-like K-Lax in there.” Morty says hesitantly.

You knew you were in love with Rick, as much as you hated it. You knew his views on love and relationships, it’s not like he tried to be subtle about it. To him, all you are is a fuck buddy. And while the sex is great, you wanted more than you knew he was willing to give. But you couldn’t help the suffucating feeling in your chest when you think about him being alone with Unity.

“Rick..” Is all you could manage to get out. Rick turns to you and puts a hand on the side of your face, “Look, don’t worry about it. In and Out, I promise.” Not that it helped, because as much as you wanted to believe him, you knew him. And you knew what to expect from him. Expecting him to be loyal to you would be stupid. “Okay.”

A voice who you’re assuming is Unity calls from inside the building Rick is set to enter, “Rick!” His demeanour shifts and he starts walking towards the building. “Gotta go, Summer show her around.” And with that, he was gone.

“Don’t think about it too much, Y/N.” Morty says. “I know. It’s Rick after all, I know what to expect.”

—

Summer took you to a cafe that reminded you of Starbucks on earth. You ordered whatever it was that Morty had suggested and you guys sats down. A woman walks over to bring you your drinks, “Thanks Unity.” said Morty. “Are you okay?” Unity looks at you. You want to hate her. And as much as you want to, you can’t. She hasn’t done anything. You and Rick aren’t together, she’s not doing anything wrong.

“I’m fine.” You lie.

Summer gives you away. “She’s worried about Rick.”

“Oh trust me, Rick is definetly fine.”

“Oh god.” You close your eyes and sigh. The knot in your stomach is twisting tighter by the second. “Uh, Unity, her a-and Rick are-are kind of a thing.” Morty says. He’s trying to help, but he’s really benefiting no one. “Clearly not.” You say. “You are?” She asks. She almost looks.. sympathetic. You sigh “I don’t know.” “Would you to see him?” “I really wouldn’t, honestly.” Unity grabs your hand and pulls you towards the exit. “Just come with me.” “Do I have a choice?”

When you get to the building, you hear music and many, many voices. Rick’s stands out so clearly to you. “He’s in there.” Unity says, pointing to a set of double doors. “I really don’t wanna go in there.” Unity ushers you to the doors “Go.” As soon as the doors open, Ricks eyes find yours. “Y/N! where’ve you been?” Did he seriously just as you that? “I’ve been gone. Like you told me to be so you could get high with your ex.”

“C’mon baby, don’t be like that.” He puts his hands around your waist and he’s close enough for you to see something that you could’ve gone three lifetimes without seeing. “Rick.. What’s on your neck?”

He stiffens. “Nothing.”

You pull his neck closer to your face to confirm what you’re thinking. “Lipstick.” Lipstick stains in the shape of lips cover his neck. Your hands drop to your sides and you back away from him. You knew you shouldn’t have followed Unity here. But you wanted to believe that he would be loyal to you. It was pathetic, really, how much faith you had in him.

“Y/N-” he tries to reach for you but you back away from him. “No. Fuck you Rick. Where’s the portal gun? I’m going home.” Once your eyes land of the portal gun you grab it and punch the coordinates of your bedroom into it.

“Y/N c’mon,”

you shake your head, tears in your eyes, and portal gun pointed at a wall, “I would expect no less from Rick Sanchez.” The last thing you saw before stepping through the portal to you room was Ricks face. You couldn’t really read his expression, which only amplified the pain inside you. He didn’t even look remorseful.

—

You’ve cried over Rick before, but this was different. In the past it’s just been petty arguments, or near death experiences. But this? This was agony. This was the pain of knowing the person that you’re in love with clearly wasn’t in love with you and didn’t care how you felt. If Rick saw you like this right now, he would probably call you pathetic. “Emotions are for pussies” according to Rick. The only time Rick has ever told you that he loves you has been while he was drunk off of his ass or mid climax. So you knew it meant nothing.

But if you didn’t cling to those small moments, you would go insane.

The sobs that came out of you were hard enough to shake your entire body. You’ve been crying for three days. You don’t even want to be upset, and truth be told, you shouldn’t be. You’re not together. He doesn’t have to be loyal to you. And you’ve never even asked him to be, because you know how that conversation would go. You kept telling yourself that you didn’t want him to come over and try to apologize. But you knew that you did. No matter how bad he fucked up you always wanted to try to give him a chance to explain and redeem himself.

By the time a week had passed, you still haven’t heard anything from him. You haven’t left your house, or done really anything for that matter. He knew, he knew where you were. He put a tracker in your hand after a mission had gone to shit a few months ago. “It’s just easier to know where you are this way, just in case.” He had said.

That night was one of the few times that Rick had seemed to care about you.

_-_

_You two had been swarmed by Gromflomites as you were leaving Blips and Chitz, they had grabbed you in an attempt to get Rick to surrender. They didn’t stand a chance against Rick, but they could still kill you, which was scary. “Let her go, you asshole.” Rick had pulled a laser gun out from his lab coat and had it pointed a them._

_“Surrender and we’ll let her go.” “You dipshits really think it’s smart to play this game with me? I-I could kill all of you fuckers before you even have the chance to comprehend what I’m saying.”_

_That’s when you felt it. The searing pain in your shoulder followed by a loud ringing in your brain. The next thing you knew you were on the ground and Rick was screaming. You heard gunshots and saw Gromflomites falling to the ground. You saw blood running down your arm and it felt like you were on fire. “Hey, l-look at me.” Rick was holding your face so you were making eye contact._

_“You’re okay. Okay?”_

_“Okay.”_

_He lifted you to your feet and led you through a portal into the garage. “What about the ship?” “I’ll get it later.” He led you over to the workbench and lifted you on top of it. He started shuffling around the garage getting various things that you didn’t recognize. “Why the hell did they stab me? That was just fucking rude.” That earned a chuckle from Rick as he was mending your shoulder._

_He put some ointment on it that seemed to heal it until it was just a scar. He put his hands on either sides of your body and was only a few inches from your face. “I’m sorry.”_

_Your eyes widened and you weren’t sure you had heard him right._

_“What?”_

_“I’m sorry for letting them do this to you.” He was apologizing and you were stunned._

_You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly. “It’s cool. I’ve had worse.” You hopped off of the work bench and walked a mini fridge that he had, laughing. “H-have you now?” “Yeah, I’m sure you can’t compete.” He walked over to you and wrapped his arms around you. “Wanna bet?” You laughed again._

_“Oh, one more thing,” he led you to the work bench again and turned so that you were leaned against it. “Hold out youuurp hand.” You did as you were told. He grabbed a tiny device and a knife off a nearby shelf. You instinctively pulled your arm back. “What the hell are you doing?”_

_“Calm the fuck down, it’s just a tracker. I’m gonna put it in your hand just in case something like that happens again.” You looked at him like he was insane._

_“Stop looking at me like that and hold out your damn hand.” You rolled your eyes and stuck your hand out again._

_“This is gonna hurt a bit.”_

_“Thank you Rick, I didn’t think about that.”_

_“Whatever.”_

_He made a small incision in your palm that really stung. What really hurt was when he placed the tracker on the cut and pushed it down with the tip of the knife. “Fuck,” you cursed. “Almost done.” He put some more of that ointment on it that closed it up. “Done.” “Well that fucking sucked.” “Well, Y/N, I’d rather you have that than nothing at all and die without me being able to find you. If you’re in danger I’ll get a signal and your exact location.”_

_You smiled. “Why do you care so much Rick?” He frowned at you and dropped your hand. “Stop thinking whatever you’re thinking inside your head. This is just a precaution.” You then frowned and sighed. And just like that, hopefulness that had been bubbling in your stomach stopped. “Whatever, Rick.”_

_You turned away from him and began walking towards the door. He turned back towards the workbench and began tinkering with some new invention of his. You opened the door to leave. “See you later Rick.” Rick just waved you off. “Yeah. Later.” You sighed and began walking home._

_-_

You were pulled out of your thoughts by your phone, someone was calling you. It was Summer. You really weren’t in the mood for talking. You declined the call and tossed your phone back down into your bed. It lit up again revealing a text.

**Summer: call me back. it’s about rick.**

**Y/N: no thanks.**

**Summer: he’s worried about you.**

**Y/N: i doubt it, sum. he doesn’t care.**

**Summer: he’s been wasted since you left.**

**Y/N: he’s always wasted.**

**Summer: please come talk to him.**

**Y/N: i can’t, summer. okay?**

**Summer: c’mon y/n**

You left her on read and got up to finally eat something. you entered the living room of your apartment and sighed when you saw the familiar bright green vortex in front of you. Right now, you did not want to see Rick. You looked like hell. You hadn’t showered, your hair was a mess, your face was swollen from crying, and you could only imagine the shit he’s about to say to you about you overreacting. 

You crossed your arms and stood weakly in the doorway as Rick came through the portal. 

“Rick, please leave me alone.”

”I didn’t think you’d care.” 

Your expression changed from that of heartbreak into anger. How could you not care? You’ve always been the one who cared. 

“Are you fucking serious right now? I’m always the one who cares Rick! Because you refuse to let yourself care about anyone!”

He just sighed. 

“You slept with her didn’t you?”

All he had to do was look at you and you knew.

You closed your eyes and sighed. Looking at the ground, you wrapped your arms around yourself. 

“I know you hate labels, and you think love is stupid, and that you don’t care but it doesn’t make it hurt any less.” 

“I know.”

”If you knew you were gonna see her you could’ve left me home.” 

“I didn’t plan on it.”

”Rick, I really just wanna be alone right now.”

”You haven’t left your apartment in a week.”

”I know.”

He looks like shit too, there’s bags under his eyes, his lab coats stained with various kinds of alcohol, he clearly hasn’t shaved. 

“You look like shit, Rick.”

”You too.” You laugh then he does too.

”You never told me you felt like this.”

“Because I know what you would say, because I’ve heard it all before.”

“I care about you, you know.”

“You’re drunk.” You can’t believe what he says when he’s drunk.

“Yeah.”

“Have you been sleeping?”

”No.”

You feel a twinge if guilt. He’s always had trouble sleeping. 

“Me neither.”

”I can’t tell.” That earns a laugh from you.

“You’re an ass.”

”I know. I’m sorry.”

You look at him. His eyes look tired and sad. 

You walk over to him, take his hand, and lead him to you bedroom.

”You need to sleep, Rick.” 

“So do you.”

”Yeah.”

You sigh and lay down on your side. 

“C’mon,”

He crawls onto the bed and lays next to you. You wrap your arms around him and your hands are in his hair. His arms wrap around your waist and his face is on your chest, breathing you in. 

“I love you.”

You freeze. _He’s drunk. You know you he’s drunk._

He begins snoring lightly and you drift off to sleep after him.


	2. Chapter 2

When you wake up and feel Rick in your arms, for a split second, you think it was all just a nightmare. He’d never slept with Unity, he’d never broke your heart, and you’d never gotten your soul ripped from your fucking body.

Then reality seeps in.

You sigh and feel Rick begin to stir next to you. When you feel his grip tighten around you, you close your eyes, willing the tears you feel pricking your vision to go away. You know that you are still angry at him, and that you shouldn’t be doing this right now. But you both needed to sleep so badly, and finding comfort in each other had been the only way to achieve that.

A single tear escapes your eye and rolls about halfway down your cheek before you feel Rick reach up and wipe it away.

Your breathe hitches.

You wish that you could tell him the full extent of your feelings for him.. Just pour your heart out. But this is Rick, and while he was being softer right now, the second you try to talk about love the almost indestructible force fields he keeps around him would go right back up.

”I missed you, you know.” He said. 

You sat up, pulling away from him. You stood to walk to the side of the room that he wasn’t in and sighed, running your hands through your hair, not facing him.

By the time you gathered yourself and turned back to face him, he was standing too, arms in the pockets of his lab coat as he looked at the floor.

You felt the searing pain that had been burning in your chest for the past week turn into anger. You were angry that he came, angry that you let him stay, angry that he fucked Unity, and angry that he made you love him. You felt like you were going to explode.

“I was drunk and high off my ass.” He muttered.

You laugh bitterly. “You’re always drunk and high off your ass.”

”Yeah, well if I would’ve known how you were feeling I wouldn’t have even wanted to see Unity.” 

You laugh emptily again and roll your eyes, clearly not beliving him. “So now you care about how I feel?”

His regretful expression changed into one that looked as if to say “duh.”

”I’m not fucking stupid, Rick.” As much as you wanted to believe him, you just couldn’t, given his track record.

”I didn’t fucking know about it, y/n.” The frustration on his face was clear. But if anyone deserved to be upset right now, it was you.

”Smartest man in the universe, my ass.” 

“Exactly, y/n, I’m a genius, not a fucking mind reader.” 

“It doesn’t take a damn mind reader to see that I fucking love you, or that it wasn’t just sex for me. Even though the only thing you see me as is a fuckbuddy and someone to drag on stupid adventures.” 

His eyes widened. You knew why and you mentally kicked yourself. You hadn’t meant to say that you loved him so directly. But he just ignites a different kind of rage inside of you that makes you say things without even giving them a second thought.

”Seriously? That’s what you think? You think I just don’t care about you or your safety at all?” He was acting like it was such a shock for someone to think that Rick Sanchez, the biggest fucking asshole in the galaxy cared about anything.

”That’s your thing, Rick. Not caring.”

”Yeah, that fucking tracker in your palm is just there to look nice. I put that in there to always know that you’re fucking safe.”

”And do you also remember how you told me to stop thinking that it was because you cared and that it was just a precaution? Because I do. Vividly.”

”And if you care so much, where have you been the past week? I haven’t heard anything from you. It’s been complete radio silence the entire time!” You raised your voice, unable to control yourself anymore. You weren’t going to let him break your heart and then show up her to play the victim.

”You’d made it pretty fucking clear that you didn’t wanna see me.” 

What had he even been expecting when he teleported into your apartment? For you to just kiss him and forget any of the shit with Unity has ever happened? Because while that would be great, the though of Unity on top of Rick was burned into your mind. You saw it everytime you closed your eyes and it was nauseating.

“A little effort would’ve been nice! And for all I knew you never even left her planet!” 

“Maybe if you would’ve fucking said something like a normal person-“

”Don’t lecture me about normal.” You stuck your hand out and gestures to the tracker in your hand. “This was after one time something went to shit and you freaked the fuck out and tried to chalk it up to a ‘precaution’ as soon as you saw what I was thinking.”

”That could’ve gone a lot fucking worse and you know that. And it wasn’t just one time! What about that time you almost died because your dumbass got fucking taken by that evil Rick in broad fucking daylight and I barely got there in time?”

”So you do care about me?”

He but his bottom lip. He couldn’t do it, couldn’t bring himself to say it.

You laughed angrily and rolled your eyes.

”Or is that just something you say to Unity?”

“Newsflash, after that scene you created, I didn’t even wanna see her anymore. Even though you stole my damn portal gun so I had to hear Morty and Summer’s whining about you the whole way home in the ship.” He rolled his eyes and you wanted to hit him.

“I’m so sorry that my heartbreak is an inconvenience to you.” You placed a hand over your heart in mock sympathy. “You’re not the victim here Rick!”

”And it’s not my fault that you fell in love with me, or whatever. That was your own fucking mistake.” He spat as he reached into his lab coat for his flask. He was getting defensive, aiming to hurt someone, cause that’s what he did when he was agitated.

Your vision got watery. Rick has said a lot of fucked up shit to you, but that really hurt.

“Oh, believe me, I wish I wasn’t. It would definitely make hating you a lot easier.” You folded your around on your chest and hugged yourself.

”I don’t really know what this kind of fucked up daddy issues thing you’ve got going on is about but you better start wishing harder because nothings about to change.” He said bitterly.

”Fine.” Your voice broke. You had to get away from him. But this was your apartment. Knowing Rick, he was probably about to leave again anyway, that’s what he was known for.

”If I’m so fucked up why the hell did you even bother coming here?” You squeezed your eyes shut as your voice broke again.

He just shrugged. 

You thought you were going to pass out from the pain that was inside of you, setting your whole body on fire. Normally what people said about you didn’t bother you, but for him.. the one person, _the one person_ who had an opinion about you that you actually cared for.. to just throw your insecurities back in your face?

That was the worst thing.

You looked down, not wanting to see him at all. 

“Okay.” You whispered. It was barely audible.

His arm brushed yours as he walked passed you without even giving you a second glance. 

You stood, locked in place while you heard Rick in your living room, shuffling around, probably looking for the portal gun. 

Then you heard the familiar sound of a portal opening and closing. When you knew that Rick was gone, you walked numbly into your kitchen, waiting for the second wave of pain to set in. You reached into a drawer and grabbed a kitchen knife. You took a few breaths, trying to anticipate how bad this was about to hurt. 

You opened your palm to once again reveal the risen scar where the tracker was. You drug the knife in a small straight line right beside the scar and hissed and cried out in pain as you squeezed that spot on your hand until you could squeeze the tracker out and it fell onto the counter.

You smashed it with the end of the knife handle. 

Mince you got the bleeding under control you sank down to the floor and buried your head in your hands.

”God damnit.” You cried.

Whatever had been happening between you and Rick was probably over now, and you weren’t even sure you could face him again. You didn’t want to. 

The words he said to you rang in your ears, and you wanted more than anything do drown them out. 

You shouldn’t have let him stay.


	3. Chapter 3

A week passed, though it was pretty much all a blur, you went straight to work in the morning, came home at night, drank and went to bed, until the weekends when you would just sit in your apartment until Monday came around again.

It was ironic how you wanted to hate Rick yet you felt yourself picking up his habits. You also hated that you didn’t even hate him at all

It had been a week and you’ve heard nothing from Rick. You didn’t expect to, really. He said what he said. It’s over.

But one Friday night before you began your routine of drinking before sleeping your phone lit up with a text from Summer.

**Summer: u free this weekend?**

**y/n: i’m pretty much free all weekends.**

**Summer: wanna come over and have a girls night tommorow? i feel like i haven’t seen u in forever :(**

Your throat tightened at the thought of being in the same place as him, let alone seeing him.

**y/n: i can’t sum.**

**Summer: rick won’t be here, he said he has something to do with morty on the citadel tommorow.**

**y/n: okay, i’ll come. i need to get out anyway.**

**Summer: yay!**

You put your phone away and sighed. Rick wasn’t gonna be there, it’s fine.

But what if he shows up for some reason?

You already told Summer you would come, no backing down now.

You walked into your bathroom and stood before the mirror. You looked like hell. Even worse then when Rick came over a week ago.

You were pale, your eyes looked hollow, empty, and drained of life, your hair was a mess, you looked like you hadn’t eaten in a while. It was kind of true, your alcohol to food ratio was not very good. 

You didn’t want Summer to worry about you or anything. Hoping a hot shower would help a little bit, you stepped into the shower, put the water as hot as your body could take, and stood there letting yourself take in the warmth that you missed in your life so much. 

He’s probably already replaced you, taken up Morty as his new confidant, or got another y/n from a different dimension. He probably hasn’t even thought about you.

When you finished showering and once again stood in front of the mirror to examine your progress, you noticed that at least some color had returned to your face and your hair looked better. You brushed it and brushed your teeth before going to bed.

You woke up at around 10 a.m. after yet another numb, dreamless sleep. You rubbed your eyes and yawned, sitting up. 

You weren’t going to think about Rick today. This about you and Summer, it was supposed to be relaxing, and thinking about what had happened with Rick was anything but.

You grabbed your phone off of the nightstand next to you and unplugged it to text Summer. 

**y/n: what time should i come over?**

Her response was almost instant.

**Summer: now if u want.**

**y/n: okay, omw.**

You stood up to stretch. You walked over to your nearly empty closet and grabbed a pair of black leggings and a sheer black shirt to wear over your deep purple bra. _Not to self: do laundry._ You threw on a pair of white slip on shoes, brushed your hair and teeth again, grabbed your phone and walked out the door.

You got in your car and silently prayed that Rick and Morty would be gone when you got there. It was only about a five minute drive and it was early so all you could really do it hope they wouldn’t be there.

When you pulled into the driveway, you looked through the garage and sighed in relief when you saw that the ship was gone. You walked in through the front door and closed it behind you. 

“Summer?” You called out 

“Upstairs!” She called back.

When you got to the top of the stairs, she came out of her room to meet you.

”Hey! Oh my god,”

”What?” You said, confused.

”Are you okay? You look like shit.”

”I’m fine,” you lied.

”God what happened with you two now?” 

“It’s a long story, Summer.”

”I’ve got time.”

You sighed. “Fine.”

”So, about a week ago, he came over, and apologized, and I didn’t really say anything. But he looked exhausted, and I was just so tired because neither of us had really slept that whole week, I guess. So we literally just went to sleep.”

”Wow, how climactic.”

”When I woke up he was still wrapped around me, but then everything started going to shit. After being in hell for a week, I got really angry, and he was acting like it was no big deal. Then he said I made a mistake by falling in love with him and that I need to get over whatever ‘fucked up daddy issues’ I have because nothing was changing..” You played it back in your head, feeling your stomach twist as you thought about it. “Then he left.”

”Holy shit..” Summer muttered.

You nodded, trying to shake the memory from your mind.

“He’s been in the garage pretty much the entire time he’s been back. First time he really came out was last night to get Morty.”

”They left last night?”

Summer nods.

”What has he been doing?”

”Drinking, throwing shit, just making noise in general, honestly.”

You face palm. Was he seriously upset over something HE caused?

”God, why is he the way that he is?”

Summer laughs before her face lights up.

”Ooh! Go grab some beers from Rick’s mini fridge in the garage!” 

“Absolutely not. That’ll just piss him off.”

”Okay? It’s not like he’ll kill you.”

”No, I don’t even want him to know I was here.”

”Then I’ll blame it on my dad.”

You laugh. “Excellent.” Before making your way to the garage.

You step into the garage and walk over to the small refrigerator Rick keeps next to his work bench. As soon as you open it you hear a portal open behind you and you freeze. _Shit, shit, shit, sh-_

”What about the ship Rick?”

”Gearhead said it should be good tommorow..”

He trails off and you turn around and make eye contact with Rick, who is stopped in front of you, eyes widened and mouth slightly agape.

You don’t really know how much time had passed before Morty clears his throat.

”What-wha-what’re you doing here y/n?”

”I _was_ hanging out with Summer..”

”Morty make yourself scarce.” Rick said without breaking eye contact.

Finally, you force yourself to look away. 

“No, it’s okay, Morty I was just leaving.”

You feel Rick grab your wrist and hold you in place.

”Go, Morty.” And he shuffles out of the garage.

“I was _just_ leaving.” You yank your arm out of Rick’s grip

“y/n stop.”

”No.” But you didn’t keep walking, you just stood with your arms crossed and your back facing him.

“Just hear me out,” he pleaded.

”Why the fuck should I listen to you?”

“I didn’t mean it.”

”Yeah, you seem to be saying a lot of shit like that lately.”

“Look, I need you, okay? Morty is fucking useless.”

”Don’t be an ass to him because you’re upset, Rick.”

”He is! He crashed my fucking ship! You’re smart, you know what to do, even when I don’t.. And-and I try to be nicer to him, because I know you fucking hate it when I’m not, but he just..” He trails off again.

You didn’t understand how you missed him, even after he said the most hurtful things to you.

”Rick do you not understand that what you said literally broke something inside of me? I thought I was gonna die from how much that shit hurt. And you just left!”

”I was just trying to give you an out, so you didn’t have to deal with this shit!” He said gesturing between the two of you. “I’m not good for you!” 

“That’s not your choice to make!” 

“You don’t need to ‘give me an out,’ Rick! No one was ever forcing me to be here. I’m here because I want to be, Summer, Morty, and even you, when you’re not being a fucking ass, make all the bad shit worth it.” He was so self deprecating it was exhausting.

Rick pinches the bridge of his nose. “I don’t think you get it. I can’t do this.” He begins gesturing between you two again. “I’ve been down this fucking road before, y/n, it doesn’t work for me.”

”So that’s it? You’re just gonna give up and do nothing? I’m not any better Rick, I’ve never even been in love before!” He wasn’t gonna walk away, you weren’t gonna let him. He hurt you, yes, but he was your person. Through everything, he was your person.

He took a step away from you and you feel yourself beginning to panic. 

“Rick, don’t do this shit. Don’t run away when things get tough-”

”Why are even here talking to me? After what happened last week? And the week before!”

”If you would stop being so fucking self loathing for one damn second you would see why!”

He threw his hands up, telling you to continue.

”Because when you love someone, you go back to them. You don’t bail when things get bad, you try to work through it, Even when they hurt you.”

He stood there, staring at the floor. Probably analyzing what you said.

”Look Rick, we don’t have to do anything. We can just go back to normal. We can go back to just sex, and adventures and near death experiences. I can handle it.” You take a step forward and reach out to grab his hand. 

He stiffened when you touched him but seemed to relax after a moment.

”No.” 

You freeze. No? _No?_ He can’t be serious. He wasn’t gonna walk away, not after everything, that- you wouldn’t be able to handle.

”No?” You say, voice shaking. You look him in the eyes

Then, after a beat, he drops your hand and grabs your forearm and pulls you into him before his lips crash down onto yours. Your hands grab his arms to keep steady as his hands are on your waist, pulling you impossibly closer. You feel electricity buzzing through your body and your mouth feels like it’s on fire. Rick, of course, tastes like various kinds of alcohol, which you’ve grown to love, and even find comforting.

When you finally pull apart to breathe and you’re both left breathless, you find yourself smiling. 

“Oh, I understand.” You say, smirking.

”Yeah, I don’t think going back to ‘normal’ is an option anymore.” He shrugs, trying to act cusual.

”Just for future reference, if you EVER,” you jab your finger into his chest, “and I mean _EVER,_ hurt me like that again, I will eviserate you.”

Rick raises his eyebrow as he grabs your hand to pry off of his chest and drops it back down to your side. 

“Noted.” 

He leans down to plant a kiss on your forehead. 

“You know, i’m supposed to be hanging out with Summer today, not doing this.” You say, backing away from him.

“Seriously? You’re gonna leave me now? After all this?” He throws his hands up.

”Indeed. To see my best friend, and talk shit about you.” You smile, pointing at Rick.

”C’monnnn, y/n, stayyyy.” He steps toward you and reaches out to wrap his hands around your waist. 

“Sorry, Sanchez, but I have obligations.” 

Rick sighs and rolls his eyes and the next thing you know you’re being dragged out of the garage and to the bottom of the stairs. 

“Summer, I’m stealing your friend, deal with it!” 

You hear Summer grunt from upstairs, “Ugh! You suck, Grandpa!”

”You fucking swallow!” He yells back.

”You are such a child.”

”If I’m a child, then that makes you a pedophile.” 

You just roll your eyes and laugh as he drags you into his bedroom, hand in hand. 


End file.
